A Sneaky Culprit
by IAmStarscream
Summary: A gift for my best friend WhiteCougarMatrix117. Prowl finally catches the twins and punishes them for it, quite harshly in fact. Later that night he finds he might have had the wrong culprit. One who is know for his sneakiness. Now what is poor Prowl to do? WARNINGS: spanking of minors. No like, no read.


**Authors Note: Ok, this is my second try at this one shot because my nurse decided it would be smart to put my IPod on the floor where I can't see. Hope you like it. This is a gift for WhiteCougarMatrix177. She is a very good and understanding person and if you like what I write I think you will all love what she writes! Hope ya like it Cougar sweetie!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers.**

**Warnings: Contains spanking of minors. No like, no read.**

**(((((0)))))**

Prowl sighed, he was fed up with the twins and their… antics, so to say. After reviewing the security tapes he saw the twin setting up their latest prank. This one had involved them leaving a very important data pad hidden, one that was due to Optimus right now! Not only would his Prime be all over his aft for that, he was also going to have to write the report again! Well, not this time. This time he planned to nip it in the bud.

As the twins were called into the office they both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the dreaded implement of their childhoods. The paddle sat there on the table innocently enough but both knew the stinging, burning, throbbing ache that came with it. They shared a look before turning to run out. They never did make it far as children either.

Prowl roughly grabbed the two trouble makers by their scruff bars and gave each a firm shake while saying,

"Now you boys know what this means don't you? Five extra strokes for running, _along _with the twenty you are getting for you little prank. I think this will keep you out of trouble, don't you?"

He said as the two fought to get out from under him. Neither twin knew why they were there only that Prowl was mad now. Sideswipe cringed as they came back to Prowls table, having felt that nasty old paddle far more times than his brother. Finally the three came to the edge of the desk where so many tears, not only from the twins either, had been shed as the unlucky one was paddled. As they stopped Prowl asked quietly from behind them,

"Now, are you two going to behave, face your punishment, and bend over? Or do I have to force you? You know I hate having to do this but you two boys leave me no choice, I have had it with you pranks." He let go of them, "Now bend over boys."

Sideswipe turned and gave Prowl a last pleading look, knowing it was no use, as his brother was already assuming the position to take his spanking.

"But Prowl, we haven't done any pranks recently. This isn't fair! OUCH!" He yelped as Prowl spun his around and gave his aft a good hard slap before bending him over the desk with an arm pinned to his back strut.

Prowl spoke as he continued to slap Sideswipe's aft good and hard as Sunstreaker winced, "You do not disobey me! You do not argue with me! You most _certainly _do NOT whine towards me! Am. I. ?! I have the footage from Red Alert, I saw you two! Do. Not. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself!"

Every few words were punctuated with a smart slap to the perky aft of Sideswipe as both he and his brother winced. Finally, he stopped and retrieved the paddle. It was time. When he came back around to the twins backsides with were now completely exposed he set it down by Sunstreakers helm and gave them the standard lecture that he was certain both had memorized by now.

As Prowl spoke he removed Sunstreakers aft and thigh plating and then did the same for Sideswipe. Both blushed furiously seeing as they hadn't been spanked like this in a long time. Prowl smiled a little. Good, let them be embarrassed, maybe it would help them learn their place. After making sure the room had been locked and soundproofed (he wasn't cruel and only he would see them this way) he came back and took the paddle. There was nothing left but the punishment now and he quickly took aim on Sunstreakers bare aft.

The way he had always done spankings for the twins was they would be getting half of their punishment and stand in the corner, hands on helm, as the other got half and would return for the rest while the other had corner time. Since there were twenty-five coming to each he ask softly,

"You will each get fifteen in one round. It's up to you if you want the fifteen now or after."

He heard Sunstreaker mumble a quick "fifteen first please" and watched as the young one braced himself. Prowl nodded though neither could see and went on.

**SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK **and pause for a quick rest.

**SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK **and pause.

**SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,**_**SMACK**_ and done.

He allowed Sunstreker up and handed him a clean rag to wipe his face of tears and sent him hopping to the corner. As he did the same process with Sideswipe he began feeling bad for the young twins. They only wanted a little fun, but they did need to follow the rules. Sideswipe had chosen the fifteen first as well and when his was up he was sobbing up a storm. Prowl sent him to the corner and called Sunstreaker back. After the last ten had been delivered to each twin and the two had whipped their faces clean he brought both to his chassis and held them close as they cried out their apologies and promises of being good. He doubted that but didn't say anything. Finally it was over and the twins were sent out rubbing sore afts and sniffling. Prowl slumped in his seat and sighed, what a day.

(((((0)))))

That night Prowl told his mate of the day's events as both climbed in bed for recharge. Both were exhausted and not in the mood for any… _playful romance._ While Prowl spoke he began to drift off but thought it strange that before he closed his optics he saw Jazz smile largely. It was then as he fell into silence and neared recharge that Jazz stated

"Honey you should know by now that the twins didn't do that. I did. I wanted you to come outta your shell a little, I do know how to put footage of the twin past pranks on a loop ya know. Silly Prowler, I know you would never really paddle the twins that way, ya love them too much. You know you're just telling me that you paddled them to help yourself vent. Good night love, ill see you in the morning."

It took a moment for Prowl to register what his mate had said but when he did, if you had been looking in on them from above you would have seen nothing but darkness, then a pair of terror filled optics would have snapped on and realization of what had happened would have hit Prowl hard. He sent a vicious glare at his mate. Great, now he was going to have to apologies to the twins for wrongly punishing them! He then grabbed his mates arm and snatched him onto his front, Jazz' smack of surprise was muffled as his face hit the pillow and when hard smacks started raining on his near bare aft, said pillow muffled any hope of him yelling for help. That night, Prow went into recharge in peace while Jazz stayed up much longer, nursing a sizzling aft and a very much damaged ego. What a day indeed.

**WAuthors Note: Well Cougar honey I hope you liked it and ill talk to you later. As for the rest of you I hope you all liked it and if you have ideas for any of my other stories I am in a bout of writers block and really need some inspiration. Thanks for reading and remember IAmStarscream!**


End file.
